It's Raining Again
by Evanjk1122
Summary: A dark youth, and creatures that can destroy all, a organization behind all his problems and a woman that only see's a human while the youth just see's an empty shell. 2nd story plz review lol and PLEASE enjoy thankyou


It's Raining Again.

Chapter 1.

It was raining again, it was the third day in a week. If the rain did anything, it calmed the city, there were no people running about with their jobs, no carts moving through the streets and no vendors screaming at the top of their lungs trying to sell their items.

It was peaceful.

He stood from the top of the Silph co. building, calmly watching as the rain fell. His black slightly spiky hair was matted to his head due to the downpour, his clothes soaked through to his bone, but he couldn't have cared less at the moment.

He loved the rain, it allowed him to block out his thoughts, to blank his mind and just relax. During this time he didn't have to think about bloodshed or battles, he didn't have to think about his family, all he had to do was just go blank.

He reached into his pocket and drew out a tiny orange bottle and took the cap off, pooping two of the green pills immediately. These allowed him to do what he enjoyed most, go blank.

His peace was shattered though when he felt another enter his mind, the link coming in clear and strong.

"_It is done. Master_…_.heh."_

The voice, always low and raspy and always followed by dark laughter. It was the voice of his partner, his best friend and first warrior. An invisible specter at times and a visible nightmare at others. The dark being was something that had followed him his whole life from his time as an infant. Every time he asked his partner would just say the same two words. _"You're different"_. He never understood how he could be different. Until his sixth birthday he was as normal as every other child he had ever seen. The only thing that everyone else had that he didn't was a father, but that didn't necessarily bother him, he had his mother and his grandfather, both were his shining lights in his life, he lived and breathed to impress them, to make them proud, then that day came.

They came in hordes, creatures of all sizes, sizes and colors. Wave after wave came running down the hills that surrounded his small town. He saw some of his townsmen turn and summon creatures of their own, some that blew pillars of water faster than the eye could see, some threw leaf petals like a bolt from a crossbow, others who blew streams of fire that seemed to never end. But no matter what they did the other creatures just kept coming, more and more until the town was destroyed.

He remembered seeing his mother fall before a monster with scythes for arms and his grandfather dragging him up into his arms and running while the man's creatures fought to hold the horde back, that's when things went black in his memory.

"_Master?"_

He heard his fateful friend getting impatient waiting for his reply. He turned to the ghostly figure behind him, seeing the monster with his ever constant smile, hearing the chains warped around his hands clink when the being hovered slightly closer to him.

"Let's return, the mission has been completed. We need confirmation for the payment, and then we can leave this cesspool."

"_Yes... master… .heh"_

Scene Change

He walked into the warehouse; the huge darkly lit structure was scarce with material, a few boxes here and there nothing more. There was a man in the center of the room, he had expensive looking black dress clothes and shoes, slicked back black hair and an arrogantly large smirk on his face as he walked up to him.

"so I hear from our source that the mission was successful, that's good the moneys already been delivered to the address you gave us, however when the guard that was with the cash turned his back to go take a leak, the money up and disappeared, he he hope you can find it he he"

The boy looked them man in the eye, his amber eyes flickering with annoyance.

"The money has been taken care of, now that are business is concluded, I'll be leaving, if you have more work use my contacts."

With that, the boy turned his back to the man and walked towards the door, eager to return to his current residence so he could finally rest, when the man spoke up yet again.

"You know…. Just from the way you act, I can tell you really are just a cold son of a bitch that everyone thinks you are, you just completed a mission that required the assassination of a man and his family, and there's not a glimpse of sorrow in your eyes… heh you really just don't care do you."

The boy grabbed his head, fingering his hair his eyes slamming shut as another unwelcomed voice entered his head, one like his own but darker, more sinister like a mix of his voice and his creatures _"And why should you care, they were in our way and they needed to be destroyed simple as that. Ha ha hahaha"_

He quickly reached in his pocket and withdrew his pills, immediately taking two more before he was able to calm himself. He turned to the man again, with his eyes now empty of emotion.

"As I said, if you have work use my contacts."

And with that he left the warehouse and reentered the rain calming him completely as he walked down the dirty alley ways back to his hotel.

"_Are you ill?"_

Without looking back to his monster he said.

"I'm fine, we need to get back we have more work starting tomorrow and we need to head towards vermillion to do it."

"_Another mission like this one master?"_

"Yes Haunter, another mission like this one."

"_He...he haha."_

The only sound that accompanied the boy and his invisible specter was the sound of the rain and the clinks of Haunters' chains.

This is a new idea I've had, it's something I haven't ever written about before but I hope I can do a good job. Anyway PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW it helps so, so much thanks guys.

Evanjk111


End file.
